I am the heir
by CenerdiaDarkia
Summary: Follows the story of the show, but following me. Cenera Stark. I am Robb's twin and the eldest female stark. Follow my story as i'm passed on as a pawn and a bargaining chip around the northern houses. Will i survive the winter or will i be slaughtered like the rest of my family who stayed in the north
1. The Cold North

I ride through the woods, the bitter cold winds gusting through my long brown locks as the stallion under me glides around the thick trees. Some arrow wizzes past me, close enough I could hear the wood cracking with the wind. I trot ahead grabbing an arrow from the quiver at my side and swings my bow from my back letting go of the reins turning seeing a figure on a black horse flashing around the trees. I let an arrow fly and hits the figure, only on his material of his clothes and grabs the rein with one hand, skidding to a holt. I kept my eyes on the black hooded figure as he pulls the arrow from his clothing chucking it to the ground. "You could have scraped me", He groaned, the hood rising to look straight at me.

"Well you would have deserved it. You almost hit me Theon!". I put the bow on my back turning the horse to face the young boy as he pulls down his hood. His mousy blonde hair hanging in curls past his ear and his eyes tired looking. "I didn't mean to, my lady. It was only meant to scare you.". My eyes guided up to his, shaking my head, with a sigh escaping my lips. "Be careful. You really need to work, on your aim."

"You know I'm better with a sword Cenera. The bow is for cowards. Who needs distance to kill someone? Why not face to face?" He rose a bushy brow at me with a smirk on his lips. "It's less barbaric. Plus, it takes more skill to use a bow. Would explain why a halfwit like yourself cannot master it". I don't know what he thought but he looked kind of hurt by that comment. "You will get better, just keep pract….." I turned my head fast hearing hooves in the distance and another horse came out of the clearing in the woods. The animal was ridden by a darker haired man. Wearing the colours of the northerners, his cloak covered in the skin of one of his previous kills. He skidded to a holt next to me. "Theon, what did my father say about bringing her out hear", He said, the huskiness of his voice more distinctive as usual. "Quit being a spoil sport. If father wants me to stay in Winterfell, then he should tell me himself." I looked at the boy. "What is wrong? Why did he send you?"

"The king is coming from kings landing. Father expects you all to be home to gret them". He kept his head low. I knew he meant me and the rest of my siblings…..not Jon. "I'll ride back then. We were done hear anyway". I nodded at Theon, "I'll see you back at the castle". I gripped the reins getting the horse in motion and headed towards HOME!.

The Forrest was deep and cold from the winter winds that came from the wall. We all knew that winter was coming, but this winter seamed worse than any cold months that we have experienced. The snow already settling on the ground which was unusual, even for the long winter. The greens slowly fading away under the cold ground. I looked around as I rode through the trees. I hoped this winter didn't last as long as the last did. I came out of the woods and up the road towards the stone gates to Winterfell. The gates opened as I came to the foot of them, greeted by the servants, surprised none of the siblings were in the court yard. I demounted my horse, taking her down to the stables. The horses were restless today, all pacing in their stables. I closed mine inside her area, taking the reins off and the saddle "There you are!" A migit ran at me and hugged my legs. I looked down at my youngest brother who barley came to my hip. I picked him up smiling kissing his hair "I was only out in the woods little brother. Come on lets get you inside the warm" I headed from the stables and inside up the marble stairs into the main dining room. The servants were scaling around the castle, rushing around with food and preparations for the arrival of the royal family. I didn't know what the big deal was. Why was we prepping a huge feast by the looks of it. "So your back then?" A familiar voice came from behind me. I put Rickon down and turned around to stare at the worst person in this castle. My Twin "Did you tell father I had gone again!" I shoved him slightly

"No that was actually Sansa. I'v been prepping to go out with father." I stood tall in front of me in his riding gear "A run away from the wall. "

"Does he have to do this now". I sighed. Knowing exactly what they were heading out to do.

"You know he does. Its his duty" He pulled me into his arms. For a northerner, his blood actually ran warm. The hug was stuffy, but I embraced it taking in his heat. I could hear his heart racing. Something was wrong. I looked up at him wondering what was on his mind. I think he knew that I knew, but shook his head. "Robb? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Everything is fine. I will speak to you when we are back" He smiled nervously. I heard footsteps behind me and turned getting out of Robb's arms. My father walked in with a few of his guards and my other brother at his feet. "Father isn't he a little young for this?"

"I think he is old enough to see what his duty is!" My father sternly said at me, no emotion. No care. But he had the stare of death, like I had spoken out of tongue "I want a word with you when you are home Cenera" He nodded to his guards who took Bran back down the stairs that I had just come up

"So, I can get in trouble for training?" I turned on my heels heading past Robb towards the stairs that lead to the chambers

The day was long, I was forced to do a soeing class with my sisters, then language lessons so we would be using the right words for when the royals arrived, but the day brightened up when the boys came back from the trail with the man who ran from the nights watch. They brought back dire wolves! 7 of them. The once thought extinct bread running around Winterfell. I chose the one who liked play fighting with the others. I decided to call her Lyanna, after my auntie. She was black all over with white paws. Reminded me of socks. That night though, we had one of the largest storms that I'd ever seen. The lightning sparked though the black sky and the thunder rawed that the whole of the north could hear. Lyanna was at my feet, not liking the storm herself. I could hear her siblings howling though the halls. This was going to be a long night. I pulled the wolf skin from my feet, swinging my legs over the side of the bed, putting my boots on and grabs my cloak that was laid on my chair in the corner. I put a leather jacket over my undergarments and a pair of riding pants on and then covers my self in in the cloak. The thunder still raging outside I opened the door, Lyanna at my side as we walked down the hall way. As the lightning struck, it left harsh shadows behind and around us. The thunder beckoning around the stone corridors. I headed up the stairs too the highest point in the castle. A large stone room with a large fire in the corner, which currently was stone cold as it had not been used in a while. But my favourite bit was the large open window with a latch that I could sit on. I cuddled into my long cloak as I sat on the latch, looking at the rain as it pored down over the north, the lightning brightening the dark sky and the thunder hurting my ears. Lyanna cuddled into my belly looking at the rain. Was this a sign from the gods that something bad was on its way?


	2. The Royal Arrival

As the boys were forced to have a trim, me and my sisters were to be made up to impress the Lannister and to be up to the queen's standards. Dresses were made with dark silks. Sansa as always made her own with her nimble fingers. I had no skill in that area. I watched as Sansa paced around in her dress, as the servants had me bent over a chair as they pulled pulling on the strings of the corset. With each pull, the air around me felt like it was collapsing around me. I could barley breath. I stood up as they finished, the long sleeves covered my snow-white skin. The navy silk hung to the ground, the v neck looking a little too revealing for my liking. I looked around wondering where Arya was because she was meant to be getting her dress put on. The servants spent time styling my hair with braids. My curls hanging down. Why was I being prettified? A knock came on the door and it opened, Robb standing in the door, his beard trimmed as well as his hair "Well don't you look like a northern gentleman" I smiled at him. He didn't have an impressed face on

"You think mine is drastic, wait till you see Jon's" He looked at me with a disgusted face. "What are you wearing?"

"You're asking me!" I covered my shoulders with a fur cloak, feeling way over exposed. "What do they want me to do? Freeze to death"

"Maybe to get Jamie Lannister to notice?" Sansa sniggered from the corner of the room. I wanted to go over there and smack that smirk off her face. "Ignore her. Come on. Where is Arya?!" Robb offered his arm too me "She haven't turned up." I took his arm walking down to the court yard with him where the little brothers were already lining up. My mother stood next to my father. My father looked at me as a tightly wrapped the fur around me. I stood at my brother's side as he stood with my father. Rickon stood next to my mother and Sansa and Bran stood next to me. Arya came running along with a little helmet. My father stopped her taking it off. I gave her a smile as she walked past and shoved Bran out of the way. The servants and everyone surrounded us as the house rid inside the gates holding the banisters of the house Baratheon. Behind them rid the young price and his guards. His short blonde hair blowing in the wind. The smile on Sansa's face lit up. I rolled my eyes looking at rob who kept his eyes on the guards. A white horse rode in ridden by a man in golden armor, could that be the king's slayer? He is followed by the golden carriage. They all stopped, and the ladies climbed out of the carriage as Robert came riding in and climbed off his horse. He looked nothing like what father described….he was fat. We all kneeled to the ground as he walked over to us. He watched my father and then Robert gestured we all stand. I slowly rise and smirked as the king said, "You got fatter" But what made me almost giggle was my fathers look at Robert. I watched as Cersei and the princesses climbed out of the golden carriage. The queen looked me right in the eye with the dirtiest look id ever seen. Did she have a problem with me? Robert went down the line of children and stopped at me "Fine beauties" He meant me and my sister of course. I noticed the golden armoured man took his helmet. The blonde hair reminded me off the prince's, but Bran's comment confirmed it was Jamie. He was not as handsome as everyone says. When my father and Robert headed down to the crypt, the ladies walked inside. I looked at my sisters before heading inside.

The night was full of festivities with music, a banquet and loads of gossip. I looked around at the northerners interacting with the southerners, but Robert was flirting with the women. I watched the queen role her eyes as she talked with my mother. I stood up heading out of the crowds of people not enjoying being surrounded by so many people. I grabbed a goblet of wine from one of the tables leaning on the wall watching the people. A pair of foot steps came from behind me and I turned noticing Jamie standing really tall behind me. "I apologise for the way my sister looked at you earlier. Should not take it by offence. You just remind her of someone" He said to me softly

"Let me guess…My aunt Lyanna?" I looked up at him, he had a confused look on his face, like to say, how did I know "Everyone says I look like her."

"Its true. You have quite a resemblance for her. My sister means you no harm. She got what she wanted. To marry a king. To have royal babies"

"Like all lady's dreams" I said with a huge amount of sarcasm. "Though that is my sisters dream. Not mine"

"You would not want to marry a royal?"

"Not at all. Happy to stay a lady" I said and noticed my mother calling me over. I handed him my cup "Excuse me" I picked up the bottem of my dress slightly and walked over to my mother, my sister and the queen "Your Majesty" I curtsied slightly

"The rumours are correct. It is like Lyanna has been reborn. Such a beauty for a northerner." Cersei said bluntly looking me over "Thank you my queen but the northern beauty is nothing compared to up south."

"Polite as well. Guess that is something your auntie never had. She was a bit of a wild one I heard." Cersei said with a smile. About to say something back my sister interrupted "My sister is much like our auntie then. Likes to ride horses and play with weapons of war"

"Be quite Sansa!" My mother snapped

"No, its quite alight mother. Yes, I like to ride and train with my brothers. Should it be a crime to learn to defend myself" I said quite proudly

"No not at all. The north is a harsh place. Always good to know how to depend yourself. Should consider the silent arts of war. You wont need to for long you will have another house at your protection soon enough" Cersei sipped her wine. I looked at her in confusion and then my mother.

"I'm not sure what you mean my queen?"

"You don't know…Pops. I'm sorry. I thought that is why that dress was made to impress your future husband?"

"Excuse me!" I said, the anger in my voice ris "Even if I was, I wouldn't need to prance my womanly bits around to get the attention" I stormed off about to head up stairs before my father grabbed my hand. I shoved it away from his grip "You arranged a marriage!"

"I was going to tell you" My father hushed me "Don't make a scene"

"Then don't action me off to the highest bidder. How could you" I pushed him out of the way heading outside


End file.
